


Кинестетика

by cherik_and_fassavoy, liebemagneto



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стальные пластины и спицы, вживлённые в позвоночник Чарльза, не дают ему покоя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кинестетика

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3028516).

Десять лет, одиннадцать месяцев и четыре дня потребовалось Эрику Леншерру, чтобы увидеть искреннюю улыбку Чарльза, без горечи и сожаления. Он сказал, что простил, убедил, что принял и не позволит снова уйти. Поэтому Эрик остался, вернув шлем в кабинет профессора вместе с воспоминаниями о Магнето.

Всё это не имело никакого смысла.

Они делили дни на двоих, обращаясь к хорошим воспоминаниям. Эрик водил Чарльза на прогулку, заботливо укрыв перед этим его ноги пледом, был терпелив к новым ученикам, но отказывался принимать участие в их воспитании.

Они делили постель, хотя Чарльз уверял, что Леншерру вовсе необязательно ютиться на неудобной кровати инвалида – за это было отчасти совестно, да и казаться беспомощным или беззащитным Ксавье не хотел. Но Эрик был готов спать даже на стуле, лишь бы оставаться рядом. 

Потому утром, когда Чарльз спешно подтягивался за боковой поручень, чтобы самостоятельно перелезть в кресло, Эрик окликнул его, разбуженный тихой руганью.

— В чём дело, Чарльз?

Это был четвёртый день, когда Леншерр должен был проснуться в одиночестве. Очнувшись впервые в пустой постели, он решил, что Чарльза подняли дела. Вторым утром в его груди что-то встревожено сжалось, в третий раз Эрик испытал почти отчаяние. Сейчас же он был зол.

— Почему ты уходишь? Тебе неприятно быть рядом? Сейчас только шесть утра, ты никогда не вставал раньше меня. Я… Ты сказал, что простил меня.

— Всё в порядке, Эрик, я… я просто привык к другому режиму. Всё хорошо, ты ни в чём не виноват.

Чарльз наклонился и коротко поцеловал сухие после сна губы Эрика, сжатые в недовольстве. Он с трудом улыбнулся и погладил остро очерченную линию челюсти, чувствуя, что глаза наливаются слезами.

Эрик, заметив это, обеспокоено подался вперёд и обнимал Чарльза. Его горячие ладони легли на напряжённую спину, поглаживая вдоль позвоночника, из-за чего Чарльз жалобно всхлипнул.

— Чарльз? 

Чарльз знал, что Леншерр никогда не задавался вопросом, как реагируют металлические предметы на его присутствие, отзываются ли вещи, на которые не направлено магнитное воздействие, смещаются ли они хотя бы на миллиметр, искривляются ли, или, может, сжимаются, расширяются.

Стальные пластины и спицы, вживлённые в позвоночник Ксавье, давали ему шанс вновь обрести ноги. Процесс восстановления — долгий, затратный. Болезненный. 

Но боль, возникшая вместе с Эриком, была совершенно другой. 

Чарльз ощущал её постоянно: смазанная, когда Леншерр находился далеко, но всё ещё в доме, она нарастала, когда он приближался, разрезала чувствительную плоть так легко, будто нож масло. Спицы, казалось, вонзались в мышцы, вынуждая Чарльза постоянно ёрзать в кресле или постели, из-за чего Эрик долго не мог уснуть. Вероятно, считал, что Чарльз никак не может найти удобное положение. Пластины же от невинного прикосновения раскалялись. Боль пробегала по нервным окончаниям и врезалась в мозг.

Но Чарльз терпел. Не потому что ему не хватило тех страданий, из-за которых он когда-то начал пить и отказался от телепатии. Он хотел, чтобы всё стало по-прежнему, как когда он был счастлив. 

А счастье стоило очень дорого. 

Чарльз заставлял себя, удерживал на месте ночами, засыпал в муках, но не мог выносить агонии поутру — и просто-напросто сбегал от вопросов. Он не хотел, чтобы Эрик узнал всё _так_.

Ещё меньше он хотел опять чувствовать себя слабым.

— Всё хорошо, Эрик. Поможешь мне умыться? 

Чарльз улыбнулся, неловко выскальзывая из объятий Леншерра. Он подтянулся и самостоятельно перебрался в кресло, повернул рычаг и направился в сторону ванной комнаты. 

Неприятные ощущения постепенно затихали, пластины внутри перестали жечь, а спицы – впиваться в мышцы. 

Боль позволяла чувствовать себя живым.

Если боли не станет, значит, ничего не будет как прежде.


End file.
